Selena Morgan
Selena Claire Morgan Tyson is a fictional character from the That's Life series. She is the adoptive daughter of Sam and Jason Morgan. Childhood At 12 years old, Stella Hunter found herself pregnant by Tyler Drake. Her mother, Elizabeth Webber, wanted her to keep the baby, but Stella realized that she could never give her child the proper life. She never told Tyler that she was pregnant and asked her father for help with finding the baby a family. Selena was adopted by Sam and Jason Morgan at birth. Her first name was a suggestion from her birth mother, and they all agreed to keep everything a secret. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8576385/4/That-s-Life-The-One-Shots Selena lived a relatively normal life, with a lot less violence than what her older siblings grew up with. She is very close with her older sister, Emma, and adores Chloe J Hunter, Nate Scorpio-Drake, and Mia Webber the most out of all of her siblings' friends. That's Life When Selena's aunt, Molly Lansing went into labor, Chloe J came over to babysit her and they watched High School Musical. Chloe J babysits Selena because the Morgans have a lot going on. She says she will take her to the park, then to the movies because she loves going to the movie theater.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/16/That-s-Life Selena is often babysat by Josslyn Jacks. She is with her when Alec Barrett introduces her as a child he babysits to Rachel Barrett. This is how Selena meets Sophia Barrett, who she quickly becomes best friends with.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/20/That-s-Life Courtney Jacks finds paperwork saying that one of her siblings is adopted. She gets the Dream Team involved, and they start searching to find out which person in the Jacks family is adopted. While they are looking, Maddie and Mia (who are working as candy stripers) find Selena's file. This reveals who her birth parents are. They tell the others, then decide to keep it to themselves.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/34/That-s-Life It is revealed that Tyler Drake doesn't know she exists when Mia talks to him and he doesn't act like he knows anything about her.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/34/That-s-Life Selena comes to the hospital with Emma, Chloe J, Courtney, and Paige after Addie Lansing is attacked. They had been on their way to Kelly's when they heard about it. While everyone else is talking, she is watched by Chloe J.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/37/That-s-Life While talking to her ex-boyfriend Tyler, Courtney accidentally reveals that Selena is his biological daughter. She tells Chloe J that she, "just revealed Port Charles's best kept secret".https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/51/That-s-Life Tyler goes to Sam to talk to her about Selena. She tells him that maybe they could work something out to where Selena could get to meet him.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/53/That-s-Life When it Isn't Like it Should Be Selena is extremely confused about the changing dynamics in her family. She has always been close to Emma, and she doesn't understand why suddenly her favorite sister is never around. Selena is home watching Tinkerbell when Paige comes to visit her parents. She gets excited to see her, then goes back to watching her movie.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10555731/2/When-it-isn-t-Like-it-Should-Be During dinner, Selena starts to ask questions about her family. She asks Jason, "Why are you mad at Emmy?", which immediately starts an argument between Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, and Sam and Jason. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10555731/3/When-it-isn-t-Like-it-Should-Be Sam informs Rachel that Selena had wanted her new baby brother to be a girl, so she was a little disappointed. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10555731/3/When-it-isn-t-Like-it-Should-Be Selena waits in the waiting room with her family after the fire at Wyndemere.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10555731/4/When-it-isn-t-Like-it-Should-Be Paige and Nattie come to live with the Morgans, so they decide to build a new house. Selena suggests a playroom, an indoor and an outdoor pool with a water slide, and a slide instead of the stairs. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10555731/5/When-it-isn-t-Like-it-Should-Be The Morgans go to meet with Rachel and Sophia for dinner. Selena is excited to see Sophia. Everyone introduces themselves so they can start to get to know each other better. Selena says her name and that she is four, then tells everyone that she likes princesses, puppies, the park, toys, games, and chocolate, and she is special because she has two mommies and daddies and the first ones gave her away because they couldn't take care of her. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10555731/5/When-it-isn-t-Like-it-Should-Be Tyler and Sam meet up and she talks to him about Selena. She tells him about her crazy ideas for the new house, and that her favorite color is purple so she wants all of her decorations to be that color. Tyler tells her that Stella's favorite color is purple too. Sam tells him that if he stays on the right path and keeps working and being a good influence, then there's no reason that he shouldn't get to meet Selena.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10555731/7/When-it-isn-t-Like-it-Should-Be When Sam and Jason show the kids the blueprint to their new house, Selena is excited to have Emma home. She immediately goes to her and sits on her lap. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10555731/8/When-it-isn-t-Like-it-Should-Be Selena works on a workbook for preschool with her mom. Sam asks her to go check on Mia so that she can talk to Nattie, and Selena runs upstairs to be with her.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10555731/10/When-it-isn-t-Like-it-Should-Be Sam goes out of town, leaving Jason to take care of everything. Selena is having a rough morning, and she begs Emma to do her hair for her. Emma gets mad and tells her she can't, and Selena gets upset. Mia offers to fix her hair instead, which makes her feel better. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10555731/11/When-it-isn-t-Like-it-Should-Be Mia takes Selena to the park. Selena tells her that Emma was the one who taught her how to pump her legs on the swing, and now she never wants to play with her anymore. She also says she misses Chloe J and Nate. Mia tries to explain to her that Emma has a lot going on right now, but Selena says she doesn't understand, and Mia assures her that she will when she's older. They run into Rachel and Sophia. Selena plays with Sophia until Mia says it's time to leave.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10555731/11/When-it-isn-t-Like-it-Should-Be When Sam gets home with Nattie, Selena is excited to see her and runs to her, even though Katie is curling her hair. From 'A' Person to 'The' Person University of Trouble The Real World 12-year-old Selena (along with Emmett, EJ, and Poppy) is living with Maddie and Connor. Jason was arrested for murder, and Sam is gone trying to find a way to get him out of prison. Selena tells Maddie that she doesn't want a babysitter. Maddie tells her that she's trying to do the best she can with taking care of them, and Selena tells her she's doing a great job. Selena talks to Tyler about how she feels like a burden to Maddie and Connor. They go to Kelly's to get ice cream sundaes and he says that his home is always open to her. Selena asks Maddie about what Tyler said. Maddie says she'll think about it, then she goes to Tyler and yells at him and says Selena's place is with her family. She tells Tyler that he needs to stay away from Selena unless he okays it with her first, and if he takes her without her permission, she'll have him arrested for kidnapping. Selena is furious when she finds out that Maddie won't let her live with Tyler. She tells her that she would rather live with her biological father than someone who isn't even her real sister. Nothing Left to Say But Goodbye First Day on a Brand New Planet One Shots 'The New Edition 'https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8576385/4/That-s-Life-The-One-Shots Stella finds out she is pregnant and goes through the process of giving baby Selena up for adoption. Relationships Trivia * Originally, it was not planned to have Selena as part of the story. She was added in later on. * She has had her own credit card since she was born.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/16/That-s-Life